Mistake
by ThinkingWithPortals
Summary: Kyle is dragged to a party by his best friend Stan. Things happen that night that will change everything between these life-long friends. Some characters might be slightly OOC. Some swearing. This is my first fic, so please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me :) Let me know what you think! I'm open to any criticism. The good, the bad, and the ugly. ;) I do not own South Park! **

* * *

Kyle Broflovski was walking down the hall of South Park High School when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around to see his best friend in the world, Stan Marsh, running towards him.

"Hey Stan, what's up?"

"There's a party at Kenny's tonight. You wanna go? I heard the new girl Trish is gonna be there."

Kyle looked away from Stan. He didn't know about what happened with him and Trish just days ago. Kyle and Trish had been secretly dating for a few weeks. She didn't want to make it public because she was already one of the most popular girls in the school and Kyle was… Well, not. Kyle had finally had the guts to try to kiss her, and she broke up with him. He didn't know what to tell Stan. He had never found out about the relationship, so Kyle felt really awkward every time he mentioned her.

"I don't know man… I have a final on Monday and I really need to study. Ms. Herndon is a bitch about her tests."

"C'mon, please?" Stan pleaded, "It's our last weekend as juniors. Next year will be all about college and that crap. I want to enjoy our last years as teenagers."

Kyle hesitated. He knew that Stan really wanted this. Didn't he owe Stan for not telling him about Trish? He stood there silently mulling over his options while Stan waited patiently. Finally, the guilt overcame him.

"Okay, I guess I'll go..."

Stan grinned. "Awesome. I have to go to lunch, I'll see you later."

Kyle nodded and waved as Stan lightly jogged towards the cafeteria. He couldn't decide if he was excited or not. He really didn't want to have to deal with Trish all night, but he was also glad to see Stan happy. He'd been pretty depressed lately after his parent's divorce, so Kyle appreciated any opportunity he had to make his friend forget about the loss for a little while.

He went through the remaining hours of school in a trance. He was mentally preparing himself for seeing Trish. Luckily he didn't have any classes with her, so he could think in peace. By the time he got home, he was exhausted. He had gone through every possible conversation he could have with her in his head, and they all ended with him being slapped. Were all girls this difficult? Kyle wondered.

"Maybe having a vagina screws with your brain" he mused aloud.

Kyle started walking aimlessly through his house. He finally decided to watch some TV until it was time for the party. He turned on some weird cooking show and laid down on the couch. Soon his eyes were drooping and he quickly fell asleep.

_I open my eyes to find myself running down the street. I don't know where I am, or where I'm running to. All I know is that I'm being chased. Tears start to run down my face and I let out a whimper. I have never been this scared in my entire life. I try to turn to see what is chasing me, but I can't seem to move my head far enough. Suddenly I trip and fall on the sidewalk. I look up, terrified, and find nothing there. I hear a noise behind me. Startled, I stumble backwards onto the cold street. A hand grabs me and pulls me up. I scream at the tops of my lungs, but whoever grabbed me puts their other hand over my mouth. I can't see who it is because my eyes won't focus through all the tears. _

"_Shhh, it's okay Kahl, I'm here, shhh." _

_The voice sounds like a male, probably 16 or 17. I go completely still. I know that voice... Don't I? Why do I feel so safe all of a sudden? My eyes start to clear. I am about to see his face when…_

Kyle is jolted awake by the sound of his phone ringing. He clumsily rolls off the couch and grabs his phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hey man it's Stan. Where are you? The party started 2 hours ago."

Kyle looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 1 in the morning.

"Shit, sorry Stan. I don't think I can come anymore. If my mom finds out I left this late she's gonna flip. You know how she is about that stuff…"

"Yeah I know. That's why I arranged a ride for you. You don't even have to drive your car! I'm a genius, I know."

Kyle grimaced. He didn't want to let Stan down, especially not on their last weekend as Juniors. He walked over to the front door and looked out the window. He could see a car driving slowly down the street towards his house.

"Who did you arrange to give me a ride Stan?"

"Well… It's someone you know. I'll leave it at that. Bye Kyle, see you soon!"

Kyle silently glared at his phone before angrily slamming it shut. He knew Stan was just trying to be a good friend, but Stan's secretiveness was starting to irritate him. He stared out the window at the approaching car for a little longer, then ran upstairs to grab his orange jacket. He hurried back downstairs and was locking the door behind him as the car pulled into the driveway. He still couldn't see who was driving because the windows were too foggy. The passenger door was roughly shoved open and an annoyed voice grumbled "Get in". Kyle slowly walked up to the car and stared in.

"No way. There is no way you did a favor for Stan. I don't believe this."

"Just get in the car you filthy Jew! I don't have all day."

Kyle whipped out his phone and texted Stan. _WTF dude? You sent _Cartman _to pick me up? _Stan immediately replied. _Sorry Kyle, he was my only option. Everyone else is here! _

Cartman tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Well? Are you getting in or not?" He huffed.

Kyle sighed heavily as he slid into the car. He had one last sane thought before Cartman pulled out of the driveway.

'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

**So, first chapter. I'll try to update every week. Hope you like it so far! :) R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much fror the reviews of the last chapter. They mean the world to me :) I hope this chapter isn't too bad, I had a little trouble writing it. R&R. I do not own South Park!**

* * *

Kyle sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before attempting conversation with Cartman.

"Hey, um, thanks for the ride..."

"Whatever."

Kyle didn't know what to say. He and Cartman had always had problems with their friendship. It hadn't gotten any better in high school. Cartman hated Kyle with a passion that he didn't really understand. He just went with it.

"Why the hell are you going to this party anyway? It's not like you can dance."

Kyle sighed. "I'm going because Stan asked me to."

"That's stupid. Why ruin everyone else's night just for Stan?"

Kyle was at his wit's end. Every time he tried to talk to Cartman, it would end in fighting. He didn't want to be pissed when he got to the party. He decided to quit while he was ahead.

"Let me out."

"What?" Cartman sputtered.

"Let. Me. Out." Kyle repeated angrily.

"What are you gonna do, walk the rest of the way?"

Kyle thought about it. South Park was pretty small. It's not like it was an incredibly long walk. Anything was better than staying in the car with that asshole Cartman.

"Yeah, I am. Now stop the car fatass."

Cartman slammed on the brakes. No one called him fatass. Not since 9th grade when he spent months dieting and exercising to get in shape. He turned to Kyle and glared.

"Just as you requested, you disgusting Jew rat. Now get the hell out of my car."

Kyle unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car. He slammed the door behind him. Cartman flipped him the bird as he drove away. Kyle paused and thought about what he had just done. He really didn't want to be in another fight with Cartman. He sighed and started walking towards Kenny's house.

He knew he shouldn't have pulled the fatass card. Cartman had worked really hard to lose all that weight. Over the years he had become… Well, hot. He was over 6 feet tall, with a lean and muscled frame. His dark hair barely swept over his chocolate brown eyes. The more he thought about it, the worse Kyle felt. He really should apologize…

Kyle snapped out of it as he arrived at the party. Cartman's car was parked in the street, but he was nowhere to be seen. Kyle put his mission to apologize at the bottom of his list of priorities. Before he did anything else, he needed to find Stan and tell him about the weird dream he had had earlier. He pushed through the crowds of people to the back of Kenny's house. He saw Stan on the other side of the room talking to Cartman and Kenny. He waved as Kyle walked up.

"Heeey, you're heree! Wanna beer?"

Kyle could tell that Stan was already drunk. Along with taking pills for his depression, he had also started drinking recently. Neither of his "medicines" were helping him.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah Kylee, whass up?"

Kyle stole a glance at Cartman.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Kyle clarified. Stan nodded and mumbled "Jussa sec…"

Kyle watched Stan walk away. He was already regretting his decision to comply and come to the party. He just wanted to be at home, sleeping. Kenny walked off to talk to Token, and Kyle was once again left alone with Cartman. 'Well,' Kyle thought, 'May as well get one thing on that list done.'

"Cartman?"

Cartman turned and glared at him. He was still pissed about the fatass comment.

"I just wanted to, um, apologize. For earlier."

"Whatever Jew. I don't even care. "

Cartman turned to leave, but Kyle grabbed his hand. His face immediately flushed bright red.

"The hell, Kahl?"

Kyle didn't know what to say. He had no idea why he pulled Cartman back.

"I…"

Kyle's voice drifted off. Suddenly he didn't feel like talking. He watched silently as Trish walked through the door with her new clique. She was laughing and happy, as if nothing had happened between them. Trish made eye contact with Kyle just long enough to roll her eyes at him. Kyle felt like he was going to be sick.

"I have to go." He said quickly and ran out the back door. He didn't stop running until he was concealed by the darkness beneath the trees in Kenny's back yard. He sat against the trunk of one of the biggest ones. He buried his face in his hands and tried not to cry. Was he really such a bad boyfriend that Trish didn't feel any sadness over their breakup?

Kyle had been sitting beneath the tree for over an hour before he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up and saw Stan walking over to where he was sitting.

"Hey…" Kyle said quietly.

"Hey dude, you're missing the party. What're you doin out here?"

He didn't know if he should tell Stan why he was sad. He didn't want Trish to hate him more. Then again, Stan was pretty drunk. He probably wouldn't even remember this conversation tomorrow. He decided to risk it and tell Stan.

"Well… Okay, you know the new girl Trish?"

Stan nodded excitedly. "Yeah! She's hot as hell. Did I tell you about what we did when I got to the party?"

Kyle froze. "Um, no? What happened?"

"We were both bored so we made out for like 20 minutes! It's was so awesome."

Kyle was at a loss for words. His mind was trying to process what Stan had said.

"Woah, you okay Kyle? You got all white."

"No I am not okay! What the hell Stan? I told you I liked her! We dated for three and a half weeks!"

Kyle cringed as he realized that the truth had come out. He didn't want it to happen like this, but there was no way to take it back.

"What the hell Kyle? You dated the hottest girl in school and didn't even bother to tell me? I thought we were best friends!"

"You're one to talk! How could you be so stupid that you didn't even realize I was dating her? It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out!" Kyle shouted angrily back.

Stan glared coldly at Kyle. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you. Asshole…" He mumbled as he turned and stormed back to the house.

Kyle realized that he's just screwed up again. "Stan, wait." He whispered pathetically as he watched Stan walk away.

He didn't know what to do. His night was getting worse and worse. He just wanted to rewind and do it over again, this time without being an idiot and yelling at all his friends. Kyle didn't know why he was so stressed. He had been fine earlier that day, but once he woke up from his nap...

Kyle thought about the strange dream he had had. He remembered that familiar voice, and the comforting touch of the man that had held him in the street. Kyle came to a sudden stop, realizing that he knew exactly who the person from his dream was. The realization made him gasp. What was wrong with him? Why would he be having dreams about that asshole? And why the hell did it feel so right? He needed answers, and he needed them from the source of the problem.

He needed Eric Cartman.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. I'll try to get the next chapter in by friday. I'll be camping from the 7th to the 13th so there probably wont be another chapter until the 15th or the 16th. Sorry for making you wait :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about making you wait ****guys. I was in Seattle for the fourth of July :) I had to write this chapter in a hurry cuz I'm packing again! Leaving tomorrow for the lake, so I probably won't be able to update again for a while. I'll try to write the next few chapters while I'm gone. Anyways, I'll shutup now and let you read! :) I do not own South Park! R&R**

* * *

Kyle hurriedly made his way through the woods back to the party. He had to find Cartman. He asked a few people by the door if they had seen him, but no one knew where he was. Finally someone said that they think they saw him out front by his car. Kyle pushed through the crowd and out the front door. He saw Cartman leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke those… They're bad for you." Kyle said as he walked up.

When Cartman looked up, his eyes were red and puffy. He glanced at Kyle, then looked back down at his cigarette.

"Cartman? Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I got a call from the police. They have my mom in custody… She was caught at a drug bust. And I wasn't crying, I have allergies."

Kyle felt bad for Cartman. Everyone knew his mom was a druggie, but Kyle didn't know it was this extreme.

"I'm so sorry…" He said as he lightly touched Cartman's arm. He flinched as Kyle made contact with him. Cartman wasn't used to people being nice to him. He didn't know how to act during the rare times that they were.

"Whatever. It's not like I ever see her anyways… I better go get her. I hope I have enough money to bail her out this time."

Kyle wished he could help Cartman. He had never had a caring family, and none of his friends really liked him. They put up with his crap, but they didn't exactly enjoy his company. Kyle couldn't miss out this chance to talk to Cartman though. Even if he didn't get to talk to him about his dream, he could at least have a conversation with him.

"Do you want me to come with you?

Cartman hesitated. He badly wanted Kyle to come with him, but he didn't want it to be obvious. He didn't want him to think that he was being weak.

"I don't care. If you really want to…"

Kyle smiled reassuringly at Cartman and opened the passenger door. Cartman got in and started the car. The drive to the police station was quiet. Kyle didn't want to push it with him until he was in a better mood. When they arrived at the police station, Cartman hesitated. He didn't know what state his mom would be in. He didn't want Kyle to see his mom like that.

"Just stay here. I don't want my mom getting your Jew germs."

Kyle sighed and agreed. He wished Cartman would let him help. He watched him jog inside while he sat in the rapidly cooling car. Kyle waited outside for 20 minutes before he decided that something must be wrong. It shouldn't be taking Cartman this long to get his mom. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. Through the window, he could see Cartman arguing with a police officer. Kyle quietly opened the door and walked to his side.

"I can't fucking afford that! What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just leave her here!"

Kyle wondered what was going on.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"This asshole wants me to pay $900 to bail out my mom!" Cartman looked like he was about to lose it. "I can't leave her here Kyle… She shouldn't be alone in places like this."

Kyle was surprised about how vulnerable Cartman was being. He had never seen this side of him before. It made Kyle feel even more sympathetic.

"How much money do you have?" Kyle asked.

"I only have $600… It's not enough." Cartman stated the obvious.

Kyle wanted to help, but all he had was $70 in his bank account.

"Maybe you can ask your family for money tomorrow and get her when you have enough?"

Cartman stared at Kyle in disbelief.

"You think I should let her stay here alone tonight?"

"Well… Yes. I don't think anything bad can happen to her in one night. We'll get the money tomorrow morning and come bail her out then. She'll be fine..."

The room was silent. The police officer had turned back to his computer at the beginning of the conversation, and Cartman was still staring at Kyle. Finally, he spoke.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

Cartman stormed out of the police station and Kyle was following close behind. They got back in the car and Kyle waited for Cartman to start driving. When he didn't move for 5 minutes, Kyle started to worry. This thing with his mom was majorly stressing Cartman out.

"Cartman? Cartman, are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

"Eric?"

He looked up when he heard his first name. Kyle had his attention.

"It's going to be okay. You know that, right? Nothing bad is gonna happen to your mom. I promise."

Cartman nodded and started the car. He didn't know why, but he trusted Kyle. Neither of them talked for the rest of the car ride. Without thinking, Cartman automatically drove them to his house. He started to get out of the car when he heard Kyle ask him something quietly.

"What?" Cartman asked.

"I said, 'This isn't my house.'" Kyle repeated. He could tell that Cartman was spacing out. "Do you mind if I just come in?"

"Why?" Cartman was bemused. He didn't understand why Kyle wanted to stay with him. He thought that he would want to go home the minute the car stopped.

"Because I don't want to wake my mom and… I don't think you should be alone tonight."

Cartman's mouth hung slightly open. He had no idea why Kyle was being so nice to him. He quickly shut his mouth and led Kyle to his front door. As Cartman held the door open for Kyle, he realized that he was about to be alone with Kyle for a whole night. He didn't know how he was supposed to act. Kyle was being a really good friend to him, and he didn't want to screw it up.

Little did Eric know, Kyle was just as nervous as he was. He didn't want Cartman to think that he was being clingy. This was the first time he had stayed the night at Cartman's house since 5th grade, so this was all very weird. He didn't want to leave him though. He knew Cartman was worried about his mom, and Kyle wanted to be there to comfort him. He didn't know why he suddenly cared so much about Eric.

Kyle didn't realize that he was about to finally get his answer.

* * *

Sorry about the weird ending... Like I said, I was in a hurry. Review anyways! Lol I love your reviews :) Good or bad, i want 'em all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agh! I am soooooo sorry this chapter took so long... I have had a ton of crap going on lately... I'll try to update sooner next time. And I wanted to give a special thanks to ActionGal07 for her reviews because she _completely _inspired this chapter. I had nooo idea what to write before, but you gave me a great idea. Thank you so much! :) Anyways, I once again need to shut up and let you read! R&R, it keeps the story going 3. I do not own South Park!**

* * *

"So um, you can just sit on the couch… Or whatever." Cartman mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. It turns out that his nervous eating habit hadn't left him completely through the years. He grabbed an apple off the counter and walked back into the living room. He was annoyed to find Kyle sitting on the floor. "Why the hell are you down there?"

"I didn't want to get your couch dirty or anything…" Kyle replied sheepishly. At this point, he had no clue what would set Cartman off.

"Whatever. I couldn't care less." He grumbled as he sunk into the couch. He mindlessly flipped to a random channel on the TV and stared at the screen blankly. They sat quietly watching for the first 20 minutes of the show they didn't even know the name of. Kyle finally broke the silence.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Cartman glanced at Kyle, then back at the TV. "Yeah?"

"Well it's just, I had this weird dream—"Just then, Kyle's phone started ringing. He didn't recognize the number, so he sent it to voicemail. "Anyways, um so I had this dream and it was kind of strange," Kyle's phone rang again. "Dammit…" He mumbled. "Hello?" Kyle answered the phone.

Cartman watched Kyle's face. It immediately changed from annoyance to worry. The person on the other end of the phone was talking quickly and frantically.

"Who is it?" Cartman whispered.

Kyle didn't answer. He was too busy focusing on what the person on the other end of the line had to say. After a few more seconds of talking on the other side, he interjected "Where is he?" Kyle grabbed a pen off the coffee table and wrote an address down on his hand. It said '0401 Castle Creek Road Aspen, CO 81611' Cartman read the address as Kyle wrote it.

"What the hell?" He said quietly. "What's going on?" Cartman asked as Kyle hung up the phone.

"That was Stan's mom. I have to go to the hospital," Kyle said hurriedly as he pulled on his coat and jogged to the front door.

"I have to go. He got in a car accident and now he's in the hospital and he might not be okay and I just have to go!" He was getting more frenzied as he spoke. Kyle ran out the door and in the direction of his house.

"Shit…" Cartman mumbled. He started to run after him. Kyle was already half way down the block.

Kyle had to get to his house. All he could think about was getting in his car and driving to the hospital. The more Kyle thought about what happened to Stan, the more he started to panic. If anything bad had happened to Stan, he wouldn't know what to do. He had been his best friend since they were toddlers. Tears started to run down Kyle's face. He let out a small whimper and he ran faster.

It was a cold night, and he could see his breath coming in small puffs in front of his face. As he was rounding the corner that led to his street, he heard someone running behind him. He turned to see who it was and he tripped. As he fell, he remembered the dream he had had. Kyle realized that was almost exactly the same as his dream. Startled, he stumbled back into the street.

The pavement was cold and hard. Kyle was terrified that he wouldn't make it to Stan in time. Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He started to screech, but the person holding him up put his other hand over Kyle's mouth.

"Quiet down, it's just me…" Cartman mumbled. Kyle gasped in relief and automatically pulled Cartman tightly to him. Cartman froze when he realized that Kyle was hugging him. After a few seconds, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kyle.

"Shhh, it's okay Kyle; I just wanted to offer you a ride… To the hospital. To see Stan." He said quietly as he nudged away from Kyle.

Kyle couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Cartman. He hoped he wouldn't say anything about Kyle hugging him. He desperately needed comforting, and Cartman was the only one there to do it.

"I… Yeah. That would be good. Thanks." Kyle paused. "Can we go now though please? I don't want to get there and have him be—"Kyle tried to hold in a sob. "Gone."

Cartman felt sick to his stomach. Kyle cared so much about Stan. Eric wished for a minute that he was Stan, just so he could have someone care about him for once. He pushed the thought away. Kyle needed him, and for now, that's the closest he was going to get to someone caring.

"Yeah, okay. I guess that's okay… C'mon." He said as he started to walk back to his house. When they got there, Kyle rushed into the car. Cartman slid into the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway. A few minutes later he quietly demanded, "Give me your hand."

"W-What?" Kyle sputtered. He hesitantly lifted his left hand up to Cartman's. He glanced down and frowned.

"No, the other one. Dumb ass… The one with the address?"

Kyle blushed embarrassedly and quickly placed his right hand in Cartman's. He glanced down again and Kyle watched as his eyed passed over the writing a few times.

"Jesus, I have to drive to Aspen? Fucking Stan…" He grumbled under his breath.

"Thanks again Eric. Driving me to the hospital means a lot to me." He said as he quickly squeezed his hand. It lingered there for a few seconds more before he rested both of his hands in his lap.

Cartman didn't say anything. Kyle couldn't see it in the dark, but Cartman was lightly blushing. He desperately wanted to hold Kyle's hand, but Kyle would think he was being faggy. He looked over at him and saw that he had his head leaning against the window. He hoped he would get some sleep. Kyle seemed really tired lately, and it was worrying Eric. Despite his façade of anger towards Kyle, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Whether he knew it or not, Cartman cared about him.

Twenty minutes later, Eric looked over at Kyle again. He was asleep, and shivering. At the next stop light, Cartman shrugged off his jacket and gently placed it over Kyle. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Cartman smiled, and continued on to Aspen.

A few hours later, the sun started to rise. Kyle groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" He inquired. He looked down and saw that Cartman's jacket was on top of him. Cartman looked over at Kyle as he pulled into a large parking lot.

"We're here. At the hospital."

"Oh." Kyle's breath left him in a rush. As soon as Cartman pulled into a parking space, Kyle stepped out of the car and started running towards the hospital. He was finally going to see Stan.

Cartman hesitated as he watched Kyle run inside. He didn't know what he was going to find when he got in there, but whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about it.

Something was going to go very wrong.

* * *

**Sorry about another somewhat strange ending, I really wated to go to bed... Next chapter will be better, I promise! If you review I will love you forever and ever :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I had an epiphany this week. It turns out, I am horrible at keeping promises. No suprise there. I feel so bad because I keep saying I'll update sooner and I end up taking twice as long! Although, it's not really my fault. I got a new laptop and it doesn't have microsoft word, so I had to write this chapter on google docs. FML. There's gotta be a better way... Anyways, I pinky swear I'll update at least once a week. I hope. R&R and all that Jazz. I do not own South Park!**

* * *

Eric trudged through the slush covering the parking lot and into the hospital. He noticed Kyle talking quietly to the woman at the front desk. He thanked her and started to jog towards the elevator. Eric finally caught up with him as the door was opening.

"Where's Stan?"

"In the ICU. She said we could go in and see him if we're quiet..."

Kyle tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for the elevator to arrive at the right floor. He sighed heavily when it stopped on the second floor to let another man on. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Cartman and Kyle arrived on the floor that Stan was being held on.

Being in the ICU made Cartman uncomfortable. He didn't know why, but the dark hallways and lack of sound made him feel like he was in a horror movie. They continued through the eerie halls until they found the room where Stan was.

Kyle placed his hand on the doorknob, and paused. He looked over to Cartman for reassurance. Eric immediately grabbed Kyle's free hand and squeezed it tightly. Kyle braced himself and pushed open the he saw Stan, he froze.

To say that Stan was hurt was the understatement of a lifetime. His whole body was covered in bruises and scrapes. On his left arm and leg, there were bulky casts, along with a neck brace.  
Kyle was speechless. He shakily stumbled to the side of Stan's bed and clasped his hand. Kyle started openly sobbing.

"Oh god Stan... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Kyle mumbled his apology over and over. Cartman stood leaning against the wall, staring at his feet. He was never one to show true emotion in situations like this. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. On the screen was a little picture of an alarm clock and the words  
'Reminder: mom's pills'.

All the blood drained out of Cartman's face. He had been so wrapped up in getting Kyle to see Stan that he had forgotten about his mom.

"Shit."

Kyle's brow furrowed and he glanced up an Cartman.

"What is it? You're not supposed to have your phone on in here..."

Eric pushed off the wall and hurried towards the door.

"I have to go bail my mom's ass out of jail. You can stay here with your precious Stan."

Kyle visibly blanched. "Cartman, I'm sorry, I for-"

"Just, don't. I can deal with this myself. I don't need you to tag along like a fucking sidekick." Eric roughly pushed through the door and back into the hallway. He jogged to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. After waiting for a ridiculous amount of time, Cartman gave up on the elevator and started flying down the stairs three at a time.

He could barely contain his anger as he ran through the parking lot and slammed into his car. For a half second, he felt bad about leaving Kyle alone in Aspen without a ride home, but then he remembered why Kyle wasn't coming with him to get his mom.

Everything was always about Stan and Kyle. It had been that way since they were kids. Cartman was never important to anyone but his mother. Even the dirt poor moron Kenny got more attention than Cartman.

Eric angrily drove his car out of the hospital parking lot and started the long lonely drive back to South Park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyle sat on the cold floor of the creepily sterile hospital room with his head in his hands. He remained that way until he heard someone walk into Stan's room. Startled, he snapped his head up and found himself staring at Sharon Marsh.

"Oh Kyle, thank god you're here." She whispered. She grabbed Kyle into a tight hug and started to cry. "I was afraid he would be all alone here. I wanted to come right away but I got caught in traffic and, oh Kyle, it's just so horrible!"

Kyle patted her back a few times and pulled away.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to step outside to make a phone call really fast. I'll be right back."

Kyle scurried out into the hallway and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and punched in a few numbers. The phone rang twice, then it was answered with a frantic "Bubbla? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me..."

"Where are you? I have been worried sick! You are in big trouble mister!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that Stan's in the hospital and i was worried so I came to see him."

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Oh. Okay sweetie. Be careful. Call me if you need anything.. I love you."

"Okay mom, love you too... Bye."

Kyle was about to walk back into the room when he realized that he should probably make one more call. This time, the phone rang six times before it went to voicemail.

_Hey it's Cartman. You know what to do._

"Eric, I know I said this already, but I'm really sorry. Please call me back."

Kyle clicked the end call button and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He felt like garbage. Cartman had been nice enough to give him a ride to the-middle-of-fucking-nowhere-Aspen, and Kyle had treated him like crap.

He felt sick to his stomach when he walked back into Stan's room. He gave Mrs. Marsh an apologetic smile before saying "I'm sorry, I have to go home. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"Kyle dear, you need to stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. You must be a very good friend to come all the way out here just to see Stan. I appreciate it."

Kyle thanks Sharon and walked back into the hall. While he waited for the elevator, he couldn't help but notice just how wrong Mrs. Marsh was. Kyle was being a terrible friend, and now everyone was paying for it.

He stepped into the elevator for the second time that morning and said aloud, "I don't care what I have to do. I'm going to make things right."

He didn't know it then, but his world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

**I hate ending chapters... Oh well. I think you guys will really like this next chapter. Hint hint ;) Please reviewwww, you guys make me smile like an idiot when I read your reviews lol. I love youuuuuuuuuuu! Oh god, I'm so tired... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mwahahah... I love this chapter :D Sooo I'm not really sure how much longer this story will be. Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters? I really want to start another story. If you guys have any requests for stories, just go to my profile. I have a list of books/movies/tv shows that i'll do requests for. Doesn't have to be South Park. Anyways, check it out, and PM me if you do have a request. So, yeah, R&R so I can happy faceeee. I do not own South Park!**

* * *

After standing in the cold parking lot for 15 minutes while waiting for his taxi, Kyle sighed in relief as it pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. He climbed in the back seat and cringed when the cabbie asked "Where to?".

Kyle mumbled "South Park" under his breath.

"Huh?"

"South Park" Kyle repeated, stronger this time.

"South Park? You gotta be kidding! That'll take hours."

Kyle pulled two $100 bills out of his pocket and tossed them in the front seat.

"Will that be enough?"

The cabbie smirked and started driving. A few minutes after they pulled onto the highway, Kyle fell asleep for the second time that morning.

When Kyle woke up again, the sun was directly above the small car. He glanced up at the dashboard and checked the time. 12:56.

"How close are we?" Kyle quietly asked the cab driver. He thought they would be in South Park by now.

"We got caught up in some pretty bad traffic. Should be a few more hours, depending on if it clears up or not."

Kyle sighed and leaned his head against the window. He was quickly lost in thought. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible. All he could think about was Cartman. Kyle felt horrible about how they had left things.

The next time Kyle looked out the window, the sun was low in the sky, and they were passing the sign that announced their arrival to South Park.

"You can just drop me off here" Kyle said, pointing to the sidewalk across from his house. The taxi pulled up to the curb and he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Keep the change" He muttered as he crossed the street. He checked the time again as he opened his front door. 4:39. He hoped his mom wouldn't be mad about him for being gone all night and most of the day.

"Mom?" He yelled.  
"In here Bubbla!" Mrs. Broflovski replied from the kitchen. "I was just about to start dinner. Can you help me please? I haven't seen you all day."

Kyle grimaced. He felt bad about ditching his mom, but he really needed to talk to Cartman. Just as he was about to say he needed to deal with something first, his mom said, "It wasn't really a question sweetie. It's your turn to help with dinner."

Kyle groaned and started to chop carrots next to his mother. Eric would have to wait.

Cartman pulled into the police station at exactly 4:35 pm. He had already stopped at the bank on the way to get the rest of the money. He ran inside and slammed the money on the reception desk.

"I'm here to bail out Liane Cartman." He gasped in between breaths.

"I'm sorry sir, but we closed at 4:30 today..." The receptionist said quietly.

"That was only 5 minutes ago! Can't you make an exception?!"

"Again, I'm sorry, but there are no exceptions. You'll just have to come back tomorrow."

Cartman stared in silence for a moment, then slammed his fist on the counter. "God dammit!" He yelled as he pushed out the door for the second time without his mother. He yanked his car door open and slammed it shut after he got inside.

Eric drove quickly the rest of the way home and angrily shoved open his front door. When he reached up to pull his hair out of his eyes, he realized he was crying. 'I have to stop crying about this... I'm acting like a total pussy' He thought as he trudged up the stairs and into his room.

'Whatever. I'll deal with this later' Was his last thought before he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

4 hours later...

Kyle hesitated before knocking on Cartman's door. He knew he was still pissed about Kyle ditching him for Stan, but Kyle desperately needed to apologize. He hated hurting other people, and Eric was no exception. He would say sorry even if he had to yell it through the door.

Kyle pounded the door a few times before he could convince himself to leave. He was secretly hoping that Cartman wouldn't be home, but sure enough moments later he could hear the sounds of feet running down the stairs.

Cartman pulled open the door without even pausing to see who it was. Against all reason, he believed that it was the police coming to tell him that it was all a big mistake and they were bringing his mom back to him right now.

Kyle cringed when he saw Cartman's expression change from excitement to fury in an instant. He knew Cartman was mad, but he didn't know it was that bad.

"What do you want?" He spit, venom in his voice.

"I-I just came to-"

Cartman cut him off. "Apologize? You already did that you filthy Jew. I don't want your pity. I want my mom back."

"Isn't she... Didn't you get her from the police station today?" Kyle inquired.

Cartman looked off into the distance. He didn't want to talk, so he just shook his head no.

"Well... Is there anything I can do? I feel really bad for not going with you earlier."

Suddenly there was fire in Cartman's eyes. "Yeah Kahl, you could have come with me to get my mom instead of staying with that asshole Stan! You promised we would get her! You pr-"

Before he could stop himself, Kyle grabbed Cartman's shirt and pulled his mouth down to meet his own.

At first, Cartman didn't move. He didn't know how to react. Then all of a sudden, his mind detached from his body and he found himself kissing Kyle back. It was a soft and comforting kiss.

Just when Kyle was about to pull away out of embarrassment, Cartman deepened the kiss. He pushed Kyle's hat off his head and laced one of his hands into his beautiful red curls. With the other he grabbed Kyle small waist and pulled their bodies close together.

At the same time, Kyle moved his hands from the front of Cartman's shirt up to his strong shoulders. He had gone from feeling bad to feeling like he was full of fire. He had never felt passion like this with anyone before. He needed Cartman with an urgency that scared him to the bone.

After a few minutes, Kyle slowly pulled away to catch his breath.

"Eric," Kyle whispered into his ear, "We will get your mom. Together. I promise."

And this time, Eric believed him.

* * *

**Please don't hate meeee... I didn't want to shove too much into this chapter, cuz I'm running out of ideas pretty fast, and I don't wanna waste 'em all at once. Reviewwwww because I love you heartheartheart.**


	7. Important Read this!

**Sorry guys, I know it sucks when authors post notes as chapters, but I didn't know any other way to say this. This story is going to be on hiatus for a while. I'm going to be working on other South Park fanfics, which should be posted soon. Really really sorry guys. If anyone is interested in continuing this story while I take a break to work on other stuff, PM me and we can talk about the details. Again, sorry for the dissappointment.**


End file.
